What Lies Inside
by lordlosslove
Summary: The whole wolf pack gets involved with a girl they would have been better off never speaking to. She brings secrets, darkness, and love. The pack remains ignorant of her dangers and her of theirs. Please Read !
1. Chapter 1

**LLL: hey people. This is my first Twilight fanfic. Enjoy.**

Jared, Paul, and Jake walk into the next aisle of Lowes looking for TiKi torches for the Bon Fire tonight.

"Jake. It was your idea to come here. We better find torches. I could have easily made some. Not to mention we're miles away from the reservation."

"Paul. Would you put a sock in it? I remember the last time you _made_ torches. Our Bon Fire almost turned into a forest fire, but if it's bothering you that much I'll go ask someone where they are." Jake walks away. When He gets to the back he sees that there are no lights. His enhanced hearing picks up a female's voice. She's arguing with someone. He looks around the corner and sees a girl on the phone.

"Lake. Stop nagging me! It's so annoying. You keep saying I'm not getting out enough, but right now I'm at work. I'm out... It does too count. Maybe I don't want to go out. Or maybe I like staying in the house and sleeping... OK fine! Whatever. I'm not comfortable with other people and you know that. I'm done talking about it, I need to get back to work." With that, she hangs up her phone and exhales deeply.

"Uhm, excuse me?" He calls to her. She looks up and immediately puts on an employee friendly face.

"Yes? How may I help you?" she asks.

"I'm looking for the torches. Can you tell me where they are?"

"Of course. Just follow me," she says nicely. She leads him to the opposite of the where they were looking.

"Thank you."

"It was my pleasure," she says, rolling her eyes. Before she walks away, he taps her arm. She turns and looks at him with curious purple eyes. Her eyes are actually purple. He's never seen that before.

"I wasn't trying to ease drop, but I heard you on the phone. If you want, you can come to a party tonight."

"What did you hear?" She tenses up a bit.

"I just know that you need something to do."

Really?" She scratches her nappy black hair. "Do I have to dress up?"

"You don't have to," He tells her. She looks at her grey sweat pants, blue t-shirt, and flip flops. "OK. Where will it be?"

"You know where the reservation is, don't you?"

"That beach," she hisses. "I really don't like that place. There tend to be a lot of wolves out there."

"Oh. Well, the wolves aren't in season. And they don't come on the beach. That's where we're having the party."

"Right," she states sarcastically. "Is it a birthday party?"

"No. It's more of a celebration."

"What are you celebrating?"

"We won something."

"A game?"

"No. Not a game, but something else much more important to us."

"Ok?" she raises an eyebrow curiously. "Sure, i'll..."

"JAKE!" Jared calls from three aisles over.

"HEY JAKE WE FOUND SOME!" shouts Paul from across the store. He gets to Jake. "Oh. Sorry. Having a conversation?"

"I just invited her to the bon fire tonight."

"Oooohhh!" They say in unison, as they look her up and down as if judging. She rolls her eyes again.

"Well I'll see you later tonight...?"

"Jake." He tell her.

"Jake. I'm Vannessa. But what time?"

"Eight o' clock," Jared answers.

"Thanks," she mumbles, then she's gone.

"Wow Jake. I see you picking up girls," Jarred teases.

"It wasn't like that. I was just trying to help her out. She needed something to do."

"Yeah. I would need something to do too if I were dressed like that."

"Did you see her eyes."

"Yeah. Purple. That's different.

"You got that right. Now let's go finish setting up the Bon Fire."

*At Bon Fire. 8:15p.m*

"So when we finally found him he was talking to a girl!"

"The same girl ya'll are saying he invited?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. You had quite a day just for a few hundred torches.," says Embry.

"Tell me about it," Paul agrees.

"So Jake. She must be a hot one if you got her."

"NO," Paul interrupts. "She's not. That's what I don't understand. Why her out of all the other girls in that store."

"It was a hardware store Paul. THERE WERE NO GIRLS. And I already told you. I felt bad for her so I invited her," He explains to them.

"How nice of you. You're going to be the one to go out with her, you know."

"No. Stop kidding around."

"Where is she anyway. You told her the right time didn't you?"

Jarred laughs. "I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't show up." Jake suddenly hear something in the distance and he's not the only one. The others have turned to the noise also. In the darkness they see a large cloud of sand trailing behind something. As it gets closer they notice that it's a motorcycle. It comes to a stop. The person steps off and stands. They're wearing a shorts... short shorts.

"That's not...?" Jarred cannot finish his sentence.

"Is it?" Paul gawks.

The girl pulls off her helmet and the wind blows her long black hair. She removes her leather jacket to reveal her blue shirt. When she looks up she sees Jake and the guys gaping at her. At first she's skeptical about the strange greeting, and then she recognizes him.

"Jake. Hey."

"Hi," he grins, walking over to her.

"This looks nice. I see you used every single torch you brought from us."

"Yeah. They make the party."

"You look different," Paul dumbly states.

She narrows her eyes. "Well of course I do. You didn't expect me to show up in with my hair in a scrunchy and wearing sweats, did you?"

"I guess I didn't know what to expect."

She nods and turns back to Jake. "I like the music. Do you have food?"

Embry walks over and starts observing her motorcycle. "Nice bike," he compliments.

"Thanks. It's a Monster 05."

"Beautiful," Jarred sighs.

"So what's your name again?" Paul asks.

"Vanessa."

"How old are you?"

She hesitates to answer. "I'm 18."

Everyone analyzes her. "You look much younger."

"That's..."

"AWHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A howl sounds from the forest. Everyone looks in the direction the sound ascended.

Inside of Paul's, Jared's, Embry's and, Jake's head, Sam's voice says, **"Come here now. We've got searching to do. You know we patrol every night. Why would you still throw a party?"**

The four sigh and Vanessa is still looking off into the trees. Her hands ball into fist, not noticed by the guys. "Wolves," she whispers.

Jake turns to her and says, "They are supposed to be out of season. But they don't come on to the beach. We watch them closely. I guess you can say they are our responsibility."

"Right."

"AWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" This howl is louder and more demanding.

Another boy comes running as fast as he can towards the group. "You guys. Sam is pissed. If he has to call one more time he's going..." Quil looks at Vanessa. "Well Hello there." He looks at the boys again and beckons them as he runs away. Everyone follows except Jake.

"Sorry," he says. "But the wolves must be bothering people. It's our job to keep them under control because we live on the reservation. Do you think we can meet again?"

"I don't know. I go to Johnson High School, but ..."

"Perfect. Talk to you later."

'How can people control wolves...?' She looks around and sees a few over people just sitting around, dancing, and eating.

He sprints off. Vanessa waits until he is out of view before walking back to her motorcycle. She gets on and rides towards the woods. She gets comfortably into the woods and takes a bag from under her seat. The teenager puts on clothes that she gets out of the bag and places a mask on her face. The mask reveals one of her eyes and is shiny black. When she is dressed in her black shorts, shirt, and jacket, she puts on a pair of black boots with a purple stripe on the side. Last, she ties her hair into a tight bun.

"AWHOOOOOOOO!"

Slowly her eyes turn red. "I hate Werewolves."

**LLL-Hope you enjoyed. Please review. I like reading them and I want to finish another chapter so be kind.**


	2. It has fangs?

LLL- Hello peoples. Hope you liked the last chapter.

Vanessa – you just _had_ to write a story with werewolves didn't you?

LLL- Yep and I don't own twilight.

Vanessa takes off through the trees. She hops fluently from the branches and follows the scent of human blood. The scent of Were in the area is strong but they are always around so she assumes the scent must be old. The scent of human gets stronger as she moves forward and she knows she is heading in the right direction for dinner.

She comes to a clearing and sees a large ranch house. "Nice," she says aloud. Vanessa inhales deeply to identify the residents. 'A five maybe six family household. One cat. And they are vegetarians. It's about time I had some untainted blood. No meat most likely means no alcohol. A pure house. Now how can I do this?'

*With Sam*

The wind ruffles his fur as he runs.

_**I still don't get why we have to do searches if the cullens are gone**__._ Paul complains.

_**You can never be too careful**__. _Sam tells him.

_**That girl was hot**_. Jarred thinks

_**Johnson High School. Where is that?**_ Jake thinks

_**Yeah she looked good. Now can you guys at least **_**try**_** to keep your thoughts to yourselves? **_Embry says.

_**I have a scent. It's close. Too close**__. _Sam thinks to him.

_**Where? We'll come to you**__. _Jake says

_**No you stay on your part. It might just be a false scent from a past... Or maybe not. I see someone. **_Sam says.

_**That's it. Where are you? We're coming. **_Says Leah

_**It's definitely a vampire. **__Sam growls. _Vanessa turns around. _**It caught my scent! I'm seen. **_Sam pounces towards her and she dodges, jumping on a branch. She lunges towards him with her heel, going for a kick. He moves to the side and her heel digs deeply into the ground. _**It's a female. She is using the heel on her shoe as a weapon. It has the agility of a new born, but there's no telling what she is from... Ugh!**_

_**Sam! **_Embry yells.

_**Why does he always try to get himself killed by not waiting for us? **_Paul wonders.

_**The blood sucker is wearing a mask. **_

_**What kind of vampire is this? A mask? Really? **_Jared asks.

_**She's doing something with her mask. **_Vanessa takes her hand pulls up the side. The plastic slides back and reveals her mouth. _**She opened her mask a little. Now I can see one eye and it's... Are those?**_

_**Are they WHAT **_Leah shouts impatiently.

_**It has fangs. **_Sam states. _**What is this thing?**_

_**Fangs? Do vampire have fangs?**_

_**No. They've never had fangs. That's where it was going. There is a house behind her. I know them they are a nice family with a very strong scent. I can see how they were found first.**_

_**Stop thinking to yourself and tell me WHERE YOU ARE! **_Leah shouts again.

_**I just did. There is a ranch house in the woods owned by the Williams family.**_

_**Good I know where that is.**_

_**I'm with Leah. **_Says Paul

_**Me too **_Jared tells them.

_**It stopped moving. I don't know if I should attack first.**_

_**Don't worry. We're almost there.**_

_**She smells you. It just turned its head to the left.**_

_**Why didn't you attack when it turned its head?**_

_**Don't patronize me. Not a good time... Why isn't she moving?**_

Vanessa focuses her energy. "I can't stand filthy mutts like you." She raises her hands and they are filled with a purple flames.

_**WHAT THE HELL!**_

He jumps to the side as soon as she throws it, but that's what she was hoping for and

kicks his leg. He notices the same purple flame on her foot and he squeals in pain. "Stay out of my way next time," she warns, looking straight into his eyes.

_**My leg. She broke it. **_Sam Grunts

"AWHOOOOOO," comes a howl not too far away. At that sound, she runs away. The pack finally reaches Sam and are about to go after Vanessa.

_**Don't follow her.**_

_**What? Why not? **_Jake demands.

_**That's no normal vampire. You can't handle her right now. Tomorrow we will continue the hunt and search for her but ya'll can't do this without me.**_

_**Look who's talking. The person still on the ground. Get up. She only broke it. It should be healed by now. **_Leah says

_**It's not healing. I'm not sure why, but nothing's happening. She did something. It was like she was holding a purple light and she through it at me. The same glow was in her foot when she kicked me.**_

_**So what do you think it is? Or did you hit your head when you were fighting her? **_Leah thinks.

_**Point blank. My leg isn't healing. That vampire had fangs. Its hands and feet were glowing. We don't know anything else about this thing and we need to be cautious.**_

The guys turn human and carry Sam to his house.

( with Vanessa)*

'There were a lot of them. At least five or six, maybe more. There must be a whole pack here. That's pretty rare. I've only heard stories of there being maybe two on the reservation. Not a whole pack. And I'm still dying of thirst and it's all their fault. Normally, I'd go after them, but I'll keep my distance. The pack is way too big to be picking a fight. In that case I'll have to stay away from Jake and his friends. How in the world are they controlling or watching those things? He must be talking about regular wolves. Does he even know werewolves exist? Odds are we were talking about two different things. I drink from him now. I guess I'll just find another place to eat.'

Vanessa looks for her motorcycle. 'It's gone. Who steals a motorcycle from the woods. Stupid reservation..' She runs to the nearest midnight dinner she can find. She enters the dinner, her mask still on. It's a lot more crowded than she'd intended, but it'll work. Her hand ignites and she points at the door. It seals shut. She runs up to one person, slits their neck, and drains them of blood. By now, the entire dinner is screaming trying to get out of the front door that has been well sealed by Vanessa's heat. She finishes off the job with ease. Then she leaves.

Vanessa returns to her house. She washes off all traces of blood and lays in her bed so she can wake up in time to go to school.

LLL- Hope you liked. It gets better. In my opinion. Please review.


	3. School Day

LLL –Ok. Ok. Here we have another chapter. Yay

Vanessa- You have a tendency to write things involving unknown enemies.

Bree(OC)- Tell me about it

Hanabusa(Vampire Knight)- I know right

Hikaru and Kaoru (Host Club)- You need a new hobby

LLL- Oh shut up. I don't own Twilight

(With the pack)*

Jared and Embry sit in the kitchen, watching the news, while Jake is on the internet. Emily walks up to the bar. "Would you guys like more food?"

"No thanks. I'm good."

"WHOO!" Jake jumps up. "Johnson High School is only a few miles away from here."

"Why are you looking for a high school?"

"She's in high school."

"That's still surprising. I didn't think she was that old," Embry comments.

"Hey you guys, come look at this," Emily calls, beckoning them to the TV. They follow and listen to the anchor woman talk.

"The breaking story today is a mass massacre in a local forks dinner. About 15 people were murdered in this restaurant. There are no leads but there do seem to be many theories. Apparently something like this happened about fourteen years ago and just like this incident, every victim was drained of their blood. Police are working hard to find connections to these two incidents. The government would assume it was a terrorist target, but the area appears too small to be targeted. All of the love ones killed in this tragedy will be honored on Saturday. Thank you and this is Barbra Wilson bringing you the breaking story for today."

"Drained of their blood."

"I'm calling Sam," Paul says, taking off his shirt.

"No. No. No. If you're calling him you better do it outside," Emily says. Paul impatiently makes his way outside and changes into his wolf form.

_**Sam, we need you down at the house now. There's a problem. **_He changes back into a human and walks in, grabbing a conviniently placed pair of shorts at the door "Happy?" he says to Emily

"Very. I don't have any destroyed tables now."

"Paul. Come with me. We're going to Johnson High School," Jake tells him.

"Why?" Paul asks.

"I wanna come," Jared hops up.

"Fine. All three of us can go." The three boys leave, forgetting about the reason they called Sam.

(with Vanessa at school)*

Vanessa stands beside her only friend Lake. The two lean on a wall, looking at girls and boys walk around.

"So you went to the reservation and saw Weres?"

"Yeah. Not one of the best things I've ever done."

"You know, you could have at least tried to cover up your mess in that diner."

"I was mad. I didn't feel like it."

"You're going to give yourself away."

"Humans are ignorant. You know that. By the time they find out what I am it will be too late."

"You're lucky you have so much power."

"It's not really something I asked for, you know."

"I know, but I still hope I can be as powerful as you. Do you think werewolf slayers exist?"

"No, but there is a first for everything. You can be that first and I'll be happy to support you.

Maybe I'll become one myself."

"You're a vampire _and_ a sorceress."

"Stop saying that. I'm not a sorceress. You just assume I am."

"That's because you don't know what you are."

"And honestly, I don't care. Once again, it's not something I asked for. It just happened. I just want to learn how to control it. "

"Well you don't regret it happening..."

"Actually I do. If I could give all this power up I would. I didn't ASK to enjoy killing people. I don't want that."

"That doesn't matter anymore does it because you do get joy out of it. That's why you kill so much. You love it."

"No I don't. The power does and i'll find a way to tame it eventually."

"Good Luck," Terra sighs. A group of four girls walk beside them and stand. They laugh extremely loud and flip their hair, obviously being snobby towards Vanessa. A brunette turns around and says, "Love the shoes. Where'd they come from? Thrift store?"

"No I got them off the corner when I picked up your mom last night." Vanessa says, stepping up. The brunette named Brea steps up with two blondes behind her. Terra stands beside Vanessa and the two cross their arms. "Ok," Vanessa jeers, "If we fight, the two of us against the three of you. Who do you think will win? Answer honestly."

"Go jump in a lake, bitch." With that, they walk away.

"Isn't it weird that they pick a fight practically every week and flee every time," Lake asks.

"Not weird at all. Maybe smart." Vanessa replies.

"VANESSA!" a familiar voice calls. She looks to her left and sees Jake, Jared, and Paul walking towards her.

"

What the hell?" They reach her and Jake hugs her. Everyone in the hallway is staring at the tall good looking guys approaching the least popular girls in the school.

"What happened to you?" Jared chuckles, looking her up and down. Her hair is nappy and in a messy pony tail, she is wearing a t-shirt with sweat pants and scuffed converse. "This must be a different person then who we saw at the party."

"More like the same person we saw at Lowes," Paul grunts. She rolls her eyes at him. Vanessa has gained a heated dislike of Paul and him for her. He doesn't even know why he agreed to come with Jake.

"Why are you here?" She whispers.

"You told me you went here so I figured this is where I could see you again."

"I told you where I went but you weren't supposed to come here!"

"Well we're here now so we're staying," Paul retorts.

"You're not allowed to be here. Did you even stop by the security office to get a pass before coming into the school like this?"

"Well, no... We can come to your house instead," says Jake. "If you don't mind."

"No, my dad won't let me have boys over."

"Well maybe you can come to the reservation with us."

"I'm not sure..."

"Come on. You don't have to worry about wolves; we'll keep them in check."

Lake shoots her an unsure look and she shrugs.

"OK, sure. I can take the bus. I think it will get there at around four o'clock."

"Why won't you take your motorcycle..."

"DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO?" Lake shouts to the teens staring at the conversation. They consider whether or not they should defend themselves, but they choose the best choice to move on. "Sorry," she apologizes to us. "Continue."

"Uhm. My motorcycle was stolen from the reservation the night of the party."

"Oh really? We're sorry. We'll try to get it back."

"It's OK. It was only my transportation. Not that important."

"We'll pick you up after school."

"Ok. I guess I'm fine with that. By the way, this is my friend Lake." Lake waves and the guys stare at her also, significantly colored, bright blue eyes. They are not like ordinary blue eyed girls. Some people sware that they are glowing half the time.

"She can come too."

"No thanks," she refuses. "I think I'll pass. Nessa, I'm getting hungry. Do you want to go to breakfast?"

"Well, breakfast sounds good. Would ya'll like to come?"

"That seems..."

*(music) It's hard to feel the rush,

To brush the dangerous

I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you

Where we can both fall far in love.

I'm on the edge of glory,

And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,

I'm on the edge of glory,

And I'm hanging on a moment with you.*

Paul ruffles around for his phone. After a whole nother verse he finally finds it.

"Hello," he says, as everyone stares at him because of the unexpected lady gaga song.

"What? Now?"

"Paul what's wrong?" Jake asks. Paul puts his hand up. "Ok where? ... How many do you

think it was? ... Ok. I know Embry is anxious but don't let him or Leah go out there without us. It's way too dangerous. ... Yeah. Jake and Jared are with me. We're coming now." He hangs up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Jared urges.

"No time. We need to move."

He runs out of the main entrance and Jared follows. Jake looks at us. "I'm sorry. See you after school." He's gone.

"OK. That was weird."

"Yeah. It sure was."

"They are cute."

"Yeah, but Paul gets on my nerves. I don't like him."

"That lady gaga ring tone was kind of odd."

"Something isn't right about him. I can tell just by looking at him that he is off in the head."

"They reek of werewolf," Lake complains.

"I know right. They smell like wet dog. It's terrible. It's because of that reservation. They don't even know how bad they smell."

"Are you sure about going to the reservation? Don't you think it's a little dangerous?"

"A little, but my scent is masked if I stay human. Besides, those humans I smelled last night seemed pleasing. I want them."

"Don't get yourself killed or revealed."

"I won't. My only worry is Terra coming down and "checking" on things." Before Lake can speak the bell rings and everyone heads to class.

"Ok," Lake says. "You be careful. You don't know who these guys are and you are a vampire. Everywhere you go you are in danger. So if anything happens, just call me and I'll be there in the blink of an eye. Literally."

LLL- Please Review. 

Vanessa- You should make me more aggressive

LLL- I think you're good enough. I don't want you killing people.


	4. Everyone Needs Enemies

LLL- More and more writing.

Vanessa -Dammit. Why won't you make me kill a werewolf already?

LLL- Watch your mouth. This is my story.

Vanessa- but you don't own twilight do you?

LLL- No =(

Vanessa and Lake walk to the buses after the final bell. A lot of the students are being the same old ignorant. When Vanessa and Lake get out of the door, they notice a huge difference. There are multiple people crowding in the street next to the busses.

"Do you want to go see what everyone is looking at?"

"Not really," Lake says," But we'll end up hearing about it later, so we might as well go." Together, Vanessa and Lake push through the crowd to see what's in the middle. What they see surely surprises them. There is a Mitsubishi Eclipse with the top down in the middle. The sun reflects beautifully off the metallic paint and everyone stares in awe at the two hot guys sitting on the inside. Of course, I'm the one who knows them. As soon as Jake sees me, he jumps over the door and hugs me.

"Hey. We decided to come pick you up."

"Oh that's nice, but did it ever occur to you to park in the parking lot?" I say, shaking my head, "and not in between the buses. "

"I told you we shouldn't have come this way." Jake shouts back to Paul, who shrugs his shoulders. Vanessa turns to Lake. "I'll talk to you later and call if I need you."

"Ok. Good luck," she says. Lake goes to whisper in Vanessa's ear. "And be careful. You know you're taking a huge risk by going with them." Vanessa nods, but little does she know, Paul heard exactly what was said with his enhanced wolf hearing.

'Why would she need to be careful? We're not dangerous.' He thinks. Vanessa approaches the car and hops in while many of the students stare in jealously. She admires the jealousy, but not so much the attention. Paul sits in the driver's seat and pulls off with Jake next to him.

She watches the scenery roll past her as Paul speeds down the street. It doesn't take long for them to get to the reservation. Jake gets out of the car and Paul tells Vanessa to stay. She rolls her eyes, "what do you want?"

He thinks about his choices and changes his mind about asking questions. "Never mind." With that he hops out and leaves. Jake beckons Vanessa into the house. It's small and comfy.

"I have to go run a quick errand, but just stay here and help yourself to some muffins. They are delicious." He walks out and she sits at the table with a muffin in her hand. 'This place isn't too bad, but it would be even better if the air didn't reek of wet dog.

"JAKE," shouts a female voice. A female with short hair enters the house. "Jake, Sam said he..." She stops talking when she sees Vanessa and walks slowly towards her. She bites the muffin again. "Who are you?"

"A girl," Vanessa replies. She only adds the attitude because of the attitude Leah had. "And you?"

"A woman." Leah retorts. "Is there a reason you're sitting at my table eating a muffin in my house?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was invited in. Muffins are delicious by the way. Did you make them?"

"No. Who invited you in?"

"Jake."

She huffs deeply and curtly walks towards the door. When she is out of Vanessa's view she yells, "JACOB!" Vanessa doesn't think she likes her. 'Cool.' Jake runs in from the back.

"So this is her house?" Vanessa asks casually, still munching on the muffin.

"No, she just lives here."

"JACOB!"

"Leah, stop yelling I'm in here" he tells her. She reenters s the house.

"What have I told you about bringing random strangers into my house? Jacob, where did she come from?"

"She's a friend of me, Paul, Jared and the others."

"Has Sam met her?"

"No, but why do you think she's here?"

"How am I supposed to know! She's just randomly sitting at the table."

"OK. Listen here," Vanessa says, " I'm a friend of his and the others like he said. My name is Vanessa and I go to Johnson High School. He met me when I was at work in Lowes. I came to the Bon Fire you had here and you better watch your act because I haven't always been the nicest person in my school."

"You're telling me to watch _my_ act? Who do you think you're talking to?"

"A _woman _who thinks she's big and bad, but actually needs to find her place," Vanessa snaps. They approach each other.

"Vanessa, when did you get here?" Jared asks as he enters the kitchen. "Uh oh," he says when he sees the situation. Jared steps in between the two. "Now what's going on here?"

"She has an attitude problem," Leah tells him.

"She has a brain disorder," Vanessa replies. Leah growls at her and this rowels up Vanessa, but maybe a little too much. She feels her vampire about to come out. She breathes deeply and lets the anger past because she knows the first thing that shows up when she gets too angry are her red eyes. She backs up and looks outside. It's probably 5:30. It tends to get dark at 7:00.

"OK. Vanessa is going to be coming around here Leah, deal with it. She's not a bad..."

"What's going on," says Paul, walking in with Embry and Sam behind him.

"Leah just met Vanessa," Jared answers.

"Sam, this is the girl we brought to the Bon Fire last night," Jake introduces. Sam walks up to Vanessa and looks her up and down. She's really getting tired of the judgment from these people.

"Hi." Sam stares into her eyes. "Those are a unique pair of eyes. I've never seen purple."

"Thanks. I get that a lot," she scratches her head awkwardly. Emily walks into the kitchen and notices the tension.

"Is everyone ok. OH. We have a guest. Well that's nice. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Everyone looks back at her.

"I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsence."

"Yeah, you can stay," Sam offers. Everyone looks at him and Vanessa shrugs. I guess staying for dinner couldn't hurt."

"Then it's settled," Jake says. "Now me and Vanessa will go and see you guys when dinner is ready." He pulls her arm and they leave the room. He takes her down a hall and out of a back door. When they are comfortably away from people, he sits on the step and sighs in relief. "I'm really sorry about them. They're just defensive when it comes to people being their house."

"It's alright. I've met worst." The sun is setting along the horizon and Paul comes around back with us.

"Jake. Sam wants to talk with you." Jake sighs brashly and stalks inside. Paul looks at Vanessa and she gets up and walks away. He follows her to the beach without speaking.

"You know," he finally says, "picking a fight with Leah isn't a good idea."

"I wasn't picking a fight."

"But you got on her bad side."

"I think any human being that speaks to her would get on her bad side."

"Well I'm going to warn you too. Maybe you should watch your back around her."

"Or maybe she should watch hers around me. She shouldn't just step up to people she doesn't know. It's not safe."

"I doubt you could hurt her."

"Don't underestimate me," she mumbles.

"She has good reason not to like you."

"You think I care of her reason?"

"It doesn't matter; honestly you're not on my good side either. I'm not sure why, maybe it's your eyes. They're creepy."

"I'm a creepy person, I've been told that a lot, but it hasn't bothered me. If it did, I would dress better and take the time to do my hair, but those things to matter with it comes down to life and death. And I don't like you at all. I didn't like you when you judged me at work, but everyone needs enemies."

"I'm not the person you should have as an enemy."

"I'm the person you will regret having as an enemy," Vanessa hisses darkly, then takes a deep, calming breath. "Why did you even follow me out here?" Before he leaves she says, "Wait, I do have something else to ask you."

"What?"

"There are wolves out here on the reservation. What do you know about them?"

Paul is taken aback, for this is not a question he expected. "They aren't in season."

"They were last night. And pretty loud. Jake says you all keep them, _in control_. How do you manage keeping something so vicious in control. Or is there something you guys know that no one else does."

Paul's widens his eyes. "It's just a matter of keeping them satisfied and away from the public. They aren't bad."

"I bet that's what you think, but odds are they are worse than they appear."

"What are you trying to say?" Paul asks. Vanessa turns and looks at the sky as it turns navy in one area and orange in the other.

"All I'm saying is that looks can be deceiving. " With that, she walks away for him to ponder their conversation.

LLL- I hope you all liked it

Vanessa- Why didn't you let me fight he-

LLL- OK then. Please review and will have the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	5. Family

LLL- Thanks for waiting

Vanessa- Right, waiting.. like you actually have people waiting for this story.

LLL- You're waiting for it.

Vanessa- Well i'm in it. Not like I have much of a choice.

LLL-Why did I make you such a bitch?

Vanessa-Because you don't own twilight

LLL-Yeah, just rub it in.

Vanessa sprints through the woods, dodging trees with grace. The breeze hits her face comfortably and she can see the stars slightly through the roof of the trees. Nothing about the night seems to be a negative. Hopping on a tree branch, she travels from one to another. Something moves next to her in a flash and she halts. The only sound that can be heard is the rustle of the leaves from the light breeze. Igniting her hands in a purple flame, she prepares to attack. A blue light flys towards her, knocking her clean off of the branch and onto the ground. In a flip, she lands on her feet, eyes red and teeth out. That's when a figure floats out of the shabows... smiling.

"Hmm, Maybe I am more powerful than you," Lake jeers.

Vanessa rolls her eyes and fires a blast from her hand. Lake avoids it. "Don't do that. You could have gotten seriously hurt."

"I don't really think so." She pauses and looks into the sky. "So you going to that family's house?"

"Yep." Lake floats next to Vanessa, feet hovering slightly off of the ground. Vanessa's lip quivers with annoyance and she starts to walk. "What's the point of that? You might as well walk!"

Lake rubs her the mask over her eyes with a smile. "You're just jealous because you can't fly."

"Damn right i'm jealous. I want to fly."

Lake laughs. "As powerful as you are, i'm sure you'll figure it out."

"I'll keep trying, but not now. I assume you're going to come with me."

"Why else would I be here? I haven't had a good soul in a while."

"Ugh, Demons, how can you guys eat those things."

"I like to think of my self as a goddess."

"Goddesses don't eat souls."

"Stop rubbing it in!"

"AWHHOOOOOOOO!" The howl is heard in the distance and both turn.

"Come on," Vanessa urges, becoming more serious. We need to move. Her walk turns into a Vampire sprint and Lake flies along side her. When they reach the houses, they see that the lights are off. Vanessa enhales deeply. "Ahhh! Do you smell that? It's beautiful."

"I don't smell what you are smelling, but I sense a house of christians with a lot of fears. That's the kind I like."

"Vegetarians..." Vanessa's mouth begins to water.

"Are we gonna do this cleanly"

"I actually think that'll be more fun."

Vanessa goes up to the house and looks into one of the darkened windows. Lake stands next to her and holds her hand up. "I'll do it." Her hand glows blue and so does the window. After only a couple of seconds, the window becomes tangible. The two hop through it and land in what appears to be a teenage girl's room. She is in the bed, but obviously not sleeping. Her head is turned the opposite way on a cell phone.

Lake coughs and Vanessa rolls her eyes at this. The girl turns around and screams when seeing two shadowed figures with glowing red and blue eyes. Vanessa hops over her bed and breaks her neck. The girl is silenced. "I thought we were going to do it cleanly!" Vanessa hisses.

"Yeah, well I was getting bored."

Vanessa ignores this and slices the girl's arm with her nail, enjoying the warm blood. Her face gives off a look of pure pleasure.

"OK," Lake sighs, "It's my turn." Just as she's walking over to the bed, the room door swings open and two parents run into the room. The mother screams and the father runs over to Vanessa with a knife. She flips backwards and kicks him square in his chin. He collapses onto the floor and Lake bends down, hitting him over the head. He falls unconcious. She puts her mouth extremley close to his his and digs her nails into his chest. Slowly his light skin changes to a dark blue and his eyes black. A small blue light leaves out his mouth and goes into Lake's. The man is not dead, but worse. He is souless. Stuck in limbo between life and death with no peace. He is clearly breathing, but at the same time, not living.

"Jer...jerald," the white woman says. She then looks up at Vanessa and Lake and screams. Without a second thought, she runs away.

Lake rolls her eyes. "I got her." The lights in the hallway are the only thing that illuminate the room. Vanessa looks at the two bodies and rubs her head, closing her eyes. Her heart tightens at the blue man and the lifeless girl, but she simply takes a deep breath. Looking at the girl, she puts her hand over her face. "May your death not be completely in vain and you find paradise." She then looks over at the man, but he will never find paradise.

The hallway light cuts off and Vanessa looks up. She doesn't hear anymore screaming from the lady and it's silent, but the silence is unsettling. With a startle, a loud howl sounds from outside. Vanessa panics and runs out into the hallway. In the living room she hits Lake.

"Wolves are here!"

"Think I didn't notice?!"

"What do we do?"

"I don't know... Run?"

The two head for the front door and outside, waiting for them at the front are three massive werewolves.

"Why'd we take the front door?" Lake whispers. Vanessa simply shrugs her shoulders, highly annoyed. Without the slightest hesitation, a wolf lunges for Vanessa. She flips to the side and hops back. Lake flies up in the air and for a breif second, everyone's attention is on her. She creates a blinding blue light that explodes in a flash. All of the wolves cover their eyes and hit the ground with a whimper. Quickly, Lake snatches up Vanessa and flies away with her. When they are just a few meters away, she drops Vanessa so she can run and together, the two leave the scene. The woods are full of howls.

"Dammit Vanessa. How many are there?"

"I don't know.. but too many." Nothing appears to be following them.

"OK, i'm going to head out."

"Be safe."

"Will you be OK without me?"

"Just go!"

Lake flies into the air and disappears.

*(With Paul)*

_**Flying! It was flying. **_Jake says.

_**Where are they? I'm not sure, the scent is weak and the one that was flying didn't even smell anything like a vampire. It actually smelled kind of nice. **_Jared says.

_**Jared shut up**__ Leah growls. __**I don't care what it was, it killed that family. How did we let this happen. It's all our fault.**_

_**Leah, calm down. **_Sam says

_**It's so quiet**_ Paul thinks. _**But I can smell her. Where are you, you bitch?**_

_**Paul, where are you at. We'll come. **_Paul doesnt respond to Sam's question. _**Paul! **_Paul stops running and looks around. That's when he sees something blur past him.

_**Gothca **_He growls. He bolts after her and she sees him. Picking up speed, she hops a few branches, but Paul keeps up with her on the ground. He notices that she is slowing her steps and he becomes confident. _**Getting tired huh?**_

_**PAUL! Answer me **_The alpha's power overwhelms him, making him answer

_**About 2 miles off of the reservation.**_

_**That's too close! We're coming.**_

It isn't too long that Paul is directly under Vanessa. In an unexpected move, she drops from the trees and crashes onto his back. He whimpers of out pain and slumps to the ground. The last thing he sees in his conciousness are her black heeled boots with a purple stripe on the side.

_**Paul.. PAUL!**_

_**Sam, I don't think he's wolf anymore. I can't sense him.**_Leah says.

When the pack gets to Paul, he isn't wolf, but laying on the ground completely naked. There is a huge bruise on his back. Jake runs to a nearby tree where the pack keeps clothing. It is one of many locations that they stash clothes. Everyone returns to their human form and Sam studies him closely.

"Nothing appears to be broken. He was just knocked out. Help me carry him." Jared and Jake assist Sam in carrying Paul. On the way to the house, Paul begins to gain conciousness. He moves his arms and legs and opens his eyes, but still has quite a bit of trouble speaking. "Don't push yourself Paul." The guys enter Emily's house.

"Oh my god." Says Emily, running out of the kitchen towards them. "What happened?"

Vanessa comes out of the hallway and into the living room, hair wet. Her eyes widen at the look up the guys carrying Paul.

"What happened?" She asks, sounding genuinley concerned.

"He drunk a bit to much at the bar tonight. He can barely even speak. I doubt he'll remember anything tomorrow." Sam and the others force out laughs. Emily isn't smiling but Vanessa is entertained by the scene.

"Well," she smiles, "Boys will be boys. Something I can possibly tease him about when he's sober."

"Yeah," Jake says, "we're going to try and sober him up now. Excuse us." The four guys slide passed Vanessa and go into the bathroom. Vanessa walks into the kicthen.

"Emliy, is it OK if I get a cup of water?"

"Y..yeah." Vanessa raises an eyesbrow and goes in the cabnet for a cup.

"Do they drink like this often?" Vanessa asks, pouring a cup of water.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. I told them I don't like it when they do it, but..." Emily puts her head down.

"They are men. The masculine human species. They are going to drink. It's what they do. They aren't going to listen. It's what they do. They can handle themselves. Don't worry so much." Vanessa says, walking and sitting on the couch.

Leah walks into the house. "Emily, what time is it?"

"About 10:30."

Leah looks at Vanessa, rolls her eyes then back to Emily. "Where are the guys?"

"In the bathroom trying sober up Paul. I hear he _drunk _to much again."

"Yeah," Leah looks at the ground. "Took up more then he could handle. As usual." Emily lets out a big sigh and puts her head in her hands. Leah stands up, "I'm going to go check up on them." With that she leaves the room. Silence fills the air as Vanessa sits and drinks her water. Over and over, the image of the man and girl pop into her head and she tries to shake it.

"Vanessa," Emily says, looking up. "You seem like a very sweet girl and you're going to be here a while because of the absence of your family."

Vanessa nods. "I do thank you for accepting a stranger into your home like this. I couldn't be more thankful, but I think i'll leave."

"Leave? Why?"

"I don't feel like i'm helping in this house. I came out of them blue and i'm well old enough to stay home by myself."

"No. no. Please. Stay. It'll be much better if you stayed."

Vanessa raises an eyebrow. "Really? Well...?"

"I insist. I think we can all be close... And besides, with that serial killer on the loose, being alone isn't very safe these days."

"Ohh!" 'So that's why she wants me to stay so bad. She is afraid that something will happen to me.' "OK, i'll stay."

"Thank you!" She smiles. Emily is such a nice person.. Why can't all females be like her?

"Well i'm going to go to sleep. I have school in the morning."

"OK." They stand up together and she gives Vanessa a light hug. "Good Night." With that, Vanessa leaves. On her way, she hears the running of the shower and Leah's voice. Vanessa stops in her tracks.

"You idiot! You could have died! Why don't you ever listen? You've got us! You always over do it! What the hell is wrong with you Paul?"

"Leah," Sam scolds.

Vanessa smiles with a warmth in her heart. 'Family.'

LLL- I hope you all enjoyed it.

Vanessa- ...

LLL-What? Nothing this time?

Vanessa-...

LLL- Well just as extra info, the cover of the fanfic is what Vanessa looks like.

Vanessa- Review...


End file.
